Miscelazione dei colori
by Robin Notte
Summary: Los artistas buscamos inspiración en cualquier cosa que podamos observar y oír. Hay veces en que tenemos y encontramos a nuestra propia "Musa", aquellos seres que nos otorgan inspiración con su cuerpo humano. Nosotros nos enamoramos de su exterior... ¿pero podremos enamorarnos de su interior? En éste caso no, por que ésta Musa huyó. O eso parece.


Miscelazione dei colori — Mezcla de colores

**Pareja**: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno. _Puede haber otras.  
_**Rango**: M. _Pienso colocar __**Lemmon**__ en un futuro. Ya están advertidos y leen bajo su propio riesgo._  
**Género**: Romance.  
**No. de palabras**: 1768.  
**Autora**: Robin Notte.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **_Naruto_**/**_Naruto: Shippūden_** son de la pertenencia del señor **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.  
Yo _sólo_ los utilizo para su _lectura_ y _escritura_ hacia la pareja mencionada anteriormente, hecho sin fines de lucro, de _una fan_ para los y las fans.  
Sin más, _gracias por leer_.

* * *

Sentada nuevamente en mí casa, con mí gran sudadera rojo cereza que cubría un poco más debajo de mis glúteos, calcetas que llegaban a las rodillas a rayas del mismo rojo en conjunto de blanco, mi ropa interior similar y mi corta cabellera color salmón claro agarrada en una coleta baja.

Estaba nuevamente sola dentro de mi pequeño hogar.

Claro, cualquier otro lo tomaría como algo habitual en la vida de un ser humano, pero… yo, en estos momentos, pienso que es algo que me alegra, y por mucho.

Seguí delineando _sus_ facciones, o las que podía llegar a recordar, en aquella inmensa hoja colocada en el caballete.

Alguien… bueno, en verdad creo nadie, se preguntaría ¿qué diablos hago que me es tan importante?  
Algo simple y lleno de sentimiento… _arte tradicional_.

Tomé el borrador y eliminé algunos que otros errores del boceto a lápiz.

Observé fijamente lo que llevo en proceso. Me agradaba.

_Él_, aun siendo un completo desconocido para mí, conquistó mi mente artística. Estoy totalmente segura.

Sus finos labios, su recta nariz, su rebelde melena azabache conjugando con sus profundos, profundos ojos ónix. Todo en él es perfecto como obra de arte, hasta estoy segura que el mismo Miguel Ángel estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Pero, por desgracia, aquél muchacho, como la suerte, viene y se va.

Todo fue tan rápido... nunca pensé poder encontrar a mi _**musa **_en un café.

¡No estaba preparada para algo así!

Encontrar aquella musa que me diera la suficiente inspiración para poder plasmarla en papel.

Y eso sucedió sólo hace 37 minutos exactamente. En estos momentos me siento feliz de recordar algo de su rostro, al menos.

En aquél entonces llevaba lo mismo, solamente que no dejaba al descubierto mis piernas, pues si llevaba algún pantalón… y muy apretado.  
Estaba leyendo una revista de remodelación de hogares dentro del café… La verdad, aun teniendo un pequeño hogar para una artista _(sí es que puedo llamarme así)_ solterona cómo yo, no está nada mal darle un retoque de vez en cuando.  
El nombre del lugar es… ¿_Ispirazione_1? Creo que si… al ser otro idioma me confundo un poco, pero, de ser así, creo que sería algo totalmente irónico por el significado en sí.  
Claro está, lo busqué en Google. No se me da el, al parecer, italiano.

En fin, volviendo a lo mismo.

Había "tomado" de mi _Mocha-Spiced Coffee_2, pero me había dado cuenta de que estaba vacío… de nuevo.

Buscaba con mi mirada jade a alguna mesera o mesero que pudiera tomarme nuevamente el pedido y, sin querer, me había topé con aquella musa.

Sigo pensando que podría casarme con su figura, aunque creo que no me lo permitirían.

Bajé un poco la vista, al parecer aquél muchacho estaba leyendo _Corpus Delicti_3, tenía un buen gusto en lectura.

No pude mirarlo por mucho, ya que en ese momento, diría que apareció el sentido de que alguien te observaba fijamente, ocasionando que levantara su vista del libro y mirara a su alrededor.

Había volteado hacia otro lado rápidamente, siguiendo con mi cometido anterior de encontrar a alguien que me atendiera.  
Un empleado del lugar pasó por un lado de mí, menuda suerte. Aproveché y pedí nuevamente mi _mocha_.

Volteé de reojo para verlo nuevamente y no estaba.

Me levanté rápidamente y miré a todas partes.

Mi musa se había ido.

Sentía miradas hacia mí. Así que sin voltear a algún otro lado, me senté nuevamente en mi asiento. Qué pena.  
Agarré mi mochila y busqué entre todo el chiquero dentro de ella a ver sí tenía algún lápiz o pluma, y claro está, cuaderno alguno.  
¡Necesitaba boceto alguno para no perderlo!

¿Adivinen qué? Mi suerte me negó ese hecho.  
¡No tenía nada de lo anterior dentro en aquél momento! Sólo basura, libros, revistas, un espejo, ¿un peluche?… en fin.

Esperé y apuré al mesero a que me trajera mi _mocha _para poder irme rápidamente a mi casa.

"_¡Mi estudio sería suficiente!_" Pensé, pues ahí tenía totalmente las herramientas necesarias para ello.

Esperé unos 3 minutos más… ¡pero se sentían 3 horas!

Por fin había llegado el mesero, pagué, le agradecí, tomé mis cosas, dejé la revista y salí inmediatamente corriendo hacia mí hogar.

La verdad maldigo el día en que aún no haya comprado un auto.  
Pero todo eso se puede recompensar, ¿con qué? ¡Con una obra de arte de mi musa!

Y en fin, por otro lado, aquí es dónde me _ven_.  
Casi en ropa interior, dibujando a un ser humano que no volveré a ver en mi patética vida.  
Tomando lápiz, borrador y papel como si fueran mi vida.  
Feliz por tener nuevamente la inspiración por dibujar

Desde hoy… podré volver nuevamente a mi mundo… Aquél bello e inspirador mundo que se fue por unos largos meses…

¡Estoy segura de e…!

_**RIII—NG**_

.

.

Mierda.

_**RIII—NG**_

Puta mierda. ¿Tenía que ser en este momento?

—¡Ya casi termino mi boceto! ¡Esperen!— Grité, como si alguien llegara a escucharme.

El teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez, y yo me apuraba en proseguir con el _sketch_.

_**Tick**_.

La punta se rompió.

La puta punta se rompió.

Y más que la punta, parte de la hoja de papel.

Enojada, mejor me levanté a contestar el teléfono.

Grata mi idea.

Habían colgado.

— ¡AAAAH, JODIDA SUERTE MÍA! — Volví a gritar y agarré con fuerza mí melena agarra en esa apretada liga, para soltarla después.

No me digné a revisar quién había llamado.

Así que, mejor decidí pasar por la cocina. Algo más de café, con crema como suplente de leche, no me vendría mal.

Vertí agua en la cafetera, prendí la estufa y la coloqué para que hirviera.  
Me propuse a esperarla, no quería que pasara lo mismo de hace unos momentos, que en pleno dibujo entre en desesperación y haga nuevamente otro hoyo y mi lápiz quede con menos punta cada vez… es el último que me queda.

En aburrimiento, decidí ir preparando la mezcla.

Tomé una gran taza. Creo que medía más de mis dos manitas juntas.  
Fue un regalo en Navidad de mi abuela Tsunade.  
Coloqué dos cucharadas de café y azúcar.  
Saqué la crema para echarla cuando el agua esté mezclada con lo anterior.

Volviendo al caso del chico misterioso… mí musa.  
Creo que debería empezar a reflexionar un poco su aspecto, así no llego a perder las características de él…

_**Fruuuriiii**_.

Sonidos ingratos.

Suspiré.

Apagué el fuego, tomé la cafetera y vertí la suficiente agua como para casi llenar la tazota.  
Dejé el recipiente, agarré la crema y empecé a echar suficiente como para que se tonara a un color arena.

Traté de coger la taza, pero estaba muy caliente.  
Oculté mis manos en las largas mangas de mi sudadera y volví a tomar la taza.  
La tela no dejaba pasar mucho el calor como el tacto. Me era suficiente.

Caminé nuevamente en dirección a mi estudio mientras tomaba de mí café.

No quedaba tan lejos, igualmente la casa era pequeña.  
Mi cuarto personal, el estudio, la cocina en conjunto del comedor, una sala, un baño y... bueno, la lavadora estaba en el pequeño campo trasero restante de la casa.

Aún y cuando no tenía visitas a menudo, me sentía feliz en ella, aunque algo solitaria.

Tenía veintisiete años ya, y nueve años viviendo sola.

No he llegado a casarme aún, pues quisiera encontrar a aquella persona que viera mis libres sentimientos que están colocados en el papel.

O aquellos que eran.

Hasta el día de hoy pude volver dibujar nuevamente. Todo gracias a él.

Sonreí cálidamente para mí misma… o diría que para él, aunque no me viera.

Posé mis ojos a mí alrededor. Ya había llegado al estudio hace un rato, supongo.

_**RIII—NG**_

Casi tiro la taza, pero gracias a Dios no lo hice. Mi abuela me mataría… aunque creo que no literalmente.

Caminé hacia el teléfono… el único teléfono que se encontraba en la sala. El único de la casa.

Verifiqué el número. No lo conocía. ¿Será que debo algo?

Contesté mientras tomaba la taza con una mano.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —  
— _¡SAKURA! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¿Por qué rayos no contestabas? _—  
— Ah, Karin, eres tú. Hola. —Traté de sonar convincente. Karin era y es mi mejor amiga. Es una peculiar chica pelirroja del color de una fresca fresa. Es una chica muy linda, aunque use lentes, pues con o sin ellos, se ve realmente bien a mi crítica.— Realmente nada, estaba dibujando y tomand…  
— _¿Dibujando? ¿Y ese milagro? Pensaba que no lo harías más_ —  
— Pensé lo mismo hasta que hoy tuve una fuente de inspiración —Logré mi cometido, eso creo. Había insultado a mi mejor amiga, nuevamente; pero ésta vez sin saber que fuera ella, es el destino.  
— _¿Fuente de inspiración? ¿De qué o quién hablas?_ —  
— ¡De mi musa! Claro está. Aunque sólo pude verlo una sola vez y por muuuy corto tiempo. —Respondí. Dejé la taza en la mesita de centro y me dispuse a sentarme.  
— _¿No que era mujer? O sea, "m-u-s-a", ¿no sería mu-so?_ —  
— Bueno, musa puede referirse técnicamente a masculino y femenino… creo. Y "muso" no sé qué signifique. En fin, ¿qué pasó para que me llamaras? ¿Ocupas algo? —Me acomodé en el sillón  
— _¡Ocupo tu presencia desde hace ya semanas frente! ¿Adivina qué?_ —  
— Un… ¿pulpo te llenó de tinta la cara? — "Bromeé".  
— _¡Claro que no! Además sabes que no voy muy seguido al mar._ —Su suspiro se oyó a través del teléfono y en seguida habló con más ánimos— _Me conseguí un novio hace unas semanas, pero quería ver sí podíamos durar como para poder presentártelo. ¡Quiero que lo conozcas!_ —  
— ¿Conocer un nuevo novio tuyo? ¿Y él otro de hace un mes? —  
— _Fue hace dos meses, y rompí con él. No hubo muy buena conexión al final, tú sabes._ —  
— Bueno, sí tú lo dices. —  
— _Entonces, ¿aceptas conocer a mi nuevo novio? _—  
— Claro, ¿por qué no? Espérame un poco —Recibí una respuesta afirmativa por su parte y me levanté a ver el calendario. Al parecer, como otras veces no tenía mucho que hacer en la mayoría del mes. — ¿Cuándo vienes o voy yo?  
— _¿Qué te parece éste Jueves? ¡Pasemos a la Fiesta de la Uva__4__! Nosotros te recogemos_ —  
— ¿Pasado mañana? Bueno, no pierdo mucho. Diría que allí estaré. —  
— _Bien, ¡muchas gracias! Estaré esperando ansiosa. ¡Hasta pasado!_ —  
— Claro, igualmente. — Me despedí y colgué, dejé el teléfono en su lugar correspondiente.

¡Ya tenía un día de salida! Tal vez me vuelva a encontrar con él por el Festival, quién sabe.

— Bueno, a proseguir con el boceto. Hay mucho que éstas manos deben hacer, además de una limpieza a la casa, bah. —Me quejé y tomé mi taza nuevamente, seguía algo tibia. Sorbí un poco y me dispuse a dirigirme al estudio, debía avanzar tanto como pueda mientras tenga la memoria fresca.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:**  
**—**1**: Forma italiana de la palabra "_Inspiración_", según Traductor de Google.  
—**2**: Bebida elaborada principalmente café, en conjunto de canela en polvo, nueces, vainilla, jarabe de chocolate, azúcar morena, leche descremada y agua.  
—**3**:Novela policíaca del 2002 de Andreu Martín Farrero, el nombre en español sería "_Cuerpo del Delito_".  
—**4**: Fiesta tradicional en la localidad de Merano en Italia. Fiesta de la Vendimia con conciertos y desfiles.

**Comentarios de la Autora**:  
Bueno, éste sería mi primer fic hecho y publicado en , y siendo honesta, estoy algo nerviosa.  
Espero y sea de su agrado. Su inspiración ha sido por el simple hecho de creatividad.  
Acepto y agradezco las críticas reconstructivas.  
Disculpen de haber un algún error. De ser así, notificármelo, se los agradecería mucho.

_Sin más que decir,_  
_Con un sabor de café con crema en la boca junto con unas galletitas de chocolate,  
Se despide y agradece el intento de escritora:_

_Robin Notte._


End file.
